Two Hearts One Soul
by simply.complicated1
Summary: Naruto finally tells Hinata how he feels. A NaruHina fanfic


**Two Hearts One Soul**

_**Author's notes: This is my first fanfic and I'm rather new to this so please rate and review criticism is welcome hope you enjoy**_

_**DISCLAIMAIR: I do not own Naruto but I so wish I did**_

"Guys what if it doesn't work?" Naruto whined

"Look Naruto it'll be fine just stick to our advice and you two will be together in no time." Sakura grinned

Shikamaru just grinned "Naruto me and Chouji are gonna be in the bushes beside the memorial stone of the KIA ninja, Ino and Sakura will be in the bushes to your left, Sasuke and Tenten promised that they would keep an eye out from the forest to your right, Neji and Lee will be in front of you hiding and Kiba and Shino will be patrolling the training grounds you'll have all the privacy you need to talk to her."

"Yeah and it's not as if anyone is gonna get past us. We took out the Akatsuki and brought Sasuke back so a little private mission like this is gonna be a breeze. Right Akamaru?" Kiba grinned.

Naruto thought about it some more. _Can I really tell Hinata how I feel about her? What if she just faints? I can't not tell her though. What if her dad doesn't like me? _As Naruto's thoughts eat away at him Ino came running towards the group.

"Guys we better get to the training grounds fast I told Hinata she was to meet Kiba and Shino there in an hour." She beamed.

Naruto was first to respond "I'd better get to the training grounds then." He muttered to himself as he walked away. "You guys better not let anyone find out about this." He shouted back at the over enthusiastic group. As soon as Naruto was out of sight Ino told the group that she had asked Kakashi, Gai, Asuma and Kurenai to come and witness the confession as well. The group nodded in agreement and headed towards the training grounds.

When they arrived and took their positions they all made sure they could see Naruto and waited for Hinata to arrive. Naruto was casually waiting against the log that Kakashi had tied him to just before he made genin when a very timid but beautiful girl wandered out from the woods. Naruto looked up and met her gaze but tears were running down her cheeks. Forgetting that the rookie nine and Gai's squad were watching him Naruto rushed to Hinata "What's wrong?" he hugged her gently and let her head rest on his chest. "Hinata please don't cry. Tell me what's wrong." Naruto tried to soothe her by running his hands through her long silky deep purple almost black hair.

She sniffed and whispered "My life is worthless. There is no need for me on this earth." The words wounded Naruto worse than any weapon ever could

"Hinata please don't talk like that. It hurts me." Unable to believe her ears Hinata sniffed and looked up at her handsome blue eyed angel "It hurts you?" She asked confused. Then she noticed that she was in Naruto's embrace and she blushed and then placed her head back on his chest "Yes it hurts me, Hinata I love you. I didn't really know it before but when I saw you training with Kiba and Shino the other day I was so jealous of them spending time with you and well I sort of realised that I'm madly in love with you." He told her tightening his embrace in order to hold her closer.

She reached for his face and put her lips gently to his. Then she removed them and whispered "I love you too Naruto-kun." Then before her head had stopped spinning from the first kiss Naruto lowered his neck and put his lips on hers and pulled her closer. Hinata's scent filled his nose and he craved her which meant he put more force into the kiss. Hinata started to feel desperate for his touch so she returned his passionate kiss and when she could finally bare to let him go she simply moved her lips away from his and placed her head back on his chest as they both gasped for air. The ninja who were hidden in the bushes were so moved by the purity of Naruto and Hinata's love for one another that all of the kunoichi including Kurenai were crying with joy. The male members were stunned and most of them were proud of Hinata the others were just happy that their comrades were happy and they left the training grounds. Hinata and Naruto lay down on the ground to gaze at the clouds in the comfort of each other's arms, then they gazed at the burning red sky as the sun set and they gazed at the stars until they both shivered. "Hinata let me take you home and I will see you tomorrow. I don't want any of us catching a cold" but when he turned to look at his lilac eyed princess she was fast asleep so Naruto lifted her up and carried her home full of happiness and love.

**End Notes: I just wanted you to know that the ninja who are proud of Hinata are her Kiba, Shino, Neji and Asuma and Lee, Kakashi, Gai and Sasuke are just happy for them due to the fact that Kiba, Shino and Neji have closer bonds with Hinata and Asuma is Kurenai's lover so he is bound to proud of his girlfriends student. I just thought I should clear that up hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
